


Leopard

by SpunWithPain



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Nipple Play, Snow leopard!Zen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpunWithPain/pseuds/SpunWithPain
Summary: Jumin buys a snow leopard from a breeder as an accessory. He ends up getting more then he bargained for...





	Leopard

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction I’m posting... wow. Be nice about the plot I’ve not actually played Mystic Messenger past, like, day 3 (and that was probably a year ago too). I was just disappointed there wasn’t much stuff like this in the fandom...

Jumin chuckled, watching the snow leopard hybrid paw around in the mitts on his hands. He had a bad habit of scratching up the brunet’s belongings, and was being punished because of it.

He didn’t know why he had decided to get a leopard. Part of him wanted to do it because he was lonely, another part of him knew it was just to show off. It hadn’t been easy, but he had obtained the exotic pet. His name was Zen, he had long, silky, snow-white hair that Jumin forced him to keep down; and piercing red eyes. His body was lithe, yet he was still quite strong. He was decently tall, but not taller then Jumin, and his skin was pale white. Aside from the black spots on his tail and ears you would think him to be albino. So far he had been quite bratty as well, the human quite frustrated by this. He had often had to turn to punishing the feline.

It had gotten to the point where if no one important was expected Zen was only allowed to wear a leather choker, and occasionally women’s lingerie. He hated it, it was humiliating. The addition of the mitts was interesting. Most hybrid’s had quite animalistic nails, and they did quite a bit of damage. To combat this Jumin would make him wear mitts, so he couldn’t tear anything up.

Today Zen was allowed a dress shirt of Jumin’s, as well as his collar. The shirt hung loosely on his frame, and was as pale as his skin. His owner humming approvingly when he first saw the hybrid that morning. It was currently around nine in the morning, Zen sat on the office floor, near Jumin’s chair. He had his tail held clumsily between mitted hands as he cleaned it with his tongue. Occasionally the human would set his hand on the other’s head, scratching his ears as he worked. He was very aware of how dangerous Zen could be, though didn’t seem to be too concerned about being left alone with him.  
The hybrid’s attention switched at the sound of the door opening. Jaehee, Jumin’s assistant, had walked into the office. Her heels clicking against the floor, despite the carpet. Zen hid from her, slightly creeped out from her somewhat prying eyes. He didn’t like being this exposed, and it hadn’t been like this before he was bought. He didn’t necessarily think his life was miserable, he had food and a place to live, but it was only barely tolerable.

“Mr. Han we’ll be attending one of the RFA parties later tonight, I’ve already rearranged your agenda.” She announced, the other humming in acknowledgement. He motioned for Zen to climb into his lap, the hybrid hesitating. Though he eventually complied after the look Jumin shot him. The brunet had him straddle his waist, resting a hand on his lower back.

“What do you think about bringing Zen tonight, he’ll make a good accessory… besides Luciel has been bugging me about seeing Zen.” He responded boredly, his other hand running down the back of one of Zen’s thighs. The hybrid focused on not flinching away, barely noticing Jumin addressing him.  
“Zen what do you think? Shall we have you in nothing but sheer stockings tonight?” The hybrid tensed at the thought, Jumin had brought him to a party once. There were so many people… many asked to touch him and thankfully the brunet denied them of it. But he could still feel eyes raking down his back even through his clothes.

“I’ll be happy in whatever master pleases…” he muttered, barely able to keep away the scowl that threatened to occupy his face.

“Good boy…” Jumin praised, smirking slightly at the response even though he knew it was forced. Jaehee cleared her throat, catching both of the men’s attention. Zen was having a hard time keeping himself from shaking in the woman’s judging gaze. He didn’t know why she looked at him like that… and didn’t really want to know.

“I think that’s a fair idea, it’ll make things more interesting.” She said in response to the previous question.

“Very well then, that’ll be all for now. I have to get back to what I was doing, I’ll call you if I need you.” The brunet dismissed her, Zen tensing as she left the room. He was still in Jumin’s lap, and now that they were alone he feared what was to come.  
“Calm down… I’m not going to hurt you.” The brunet chuckled, moving a hand up to start unbuttoning the shirt Zen wore. He dreaded the loss of his one article of clothing. Unable to relax.  
“You’d better not cause any trouble at the party tonight.” He warned, a hand trailing up Zen’s abdomen. Fingertips ghosted over sensitive skin, and he shivered. Jumin rolled one of his nipples lazily, Zen whining. He leaned forward to take the other into his mouth. The brunet lapped at it for a moment, swirling his tongue around it. He eventually started to suck on the nub, playing with the tip with his tongue. Zen gasped, shaking and crying out in pleasure. The hand on his lower back traveling up to between his shoulder blades to keep him balanced.  
He was used to Jumin touching him occasionally, never really intimately, or to make him cum. Just for the sake of doing so he supposed. The human backed off his chest, a string of saliva still connecting them. He looked up at Zen through hooded eyes, smirking.

“You’re so cute when you’re worked up…” he muttered, pressing a gentle kiss on the hybrid’s lips. For a brief second it actually felt kind of loving. Zen didn’t know if that was a command he was supposed to respond to.

 

* * *

 

Jaehee returned later that evening, instructing Jumin to get ready for the party. Zen had fallen asleep against his chest, and was barely even decent when the woman arrived. The brunet didn’t wake him, instead carrying him to the bathroom. He ran a bath, stripping them both down and getting in. He kept Zen against his chest, the hybrid sat between his legs so Jumin could keep him upright. The leopard woke up fairly quickly after that, sleepy eyes watching the brunet. He purred loudly, only half-awake. The brunet ran a hand down his chest, nipples red and puffy after being played with. Though there were more pressing matters then the state of Zen’s nipples. Soon Jumin started the task of cleaning Zen and himself. Thoroughly working conditioner through the hybrid’s long hair for quite a while. It was already evident he wanted to keep it as soft as possible.

After the bath the brunet wrapped the hybrid in a large towel, he picked him up again, going into the next room and setting him down on the bed. After drying him off a bit he tilted the other’s head back. Lips latching onto a prominent spot on the side of his neck. He sucked a mark, only pulling away after he made two smaller ones in other places on the hybrid’s neck. The human hummed approvingly. Zen whimpering as he fought off arousal for the second time that day.

“If anyone tries to mess with you tonight come find me, I don’t want you being tainted.” He muttered, walking toward the closet, in a moment he came back out with a tuxedo on. Zen was… intrigued. Jumin pushed him against the bed with one hand, his other holding some sheer cloth. He set it down, grabbing Zen’s foot and bending his knee back. He picked a sheer stocking out of the pile of cloth, starting to slide it onto his leg. The hybrid squirmed, trying to kick out at Jumin. The other held him down, finishing putting the stocking on. He palmed Zen’s manhood,

“Behave.” The brunet ordered, the leopard melting into his touches and whimpering. The other stocking was put on with relatively no problem. Then the human picked up a pair of ladies underwear, the hybrid flinching away.

“There’s no way those are going to fit.” Zen muttered. Jumin chuckling,

“It’s these or going commando.” He replied, the hybrid having to think on which would be worse. He eventually stood, taking the panties from the human and putting them on. They didn’t really fit, as expected, and his member pressed against the front threateningly. Jumin pulled him against his chest, the hybrid’s tail swishing curiously.  
“Are you going to be a good boy tonight?” Jumin inquired, his tone soft. Zen nodded enthusiastically, the human smiling. “Alright, I’ll only make you wear this under what else you’re going to be wearing. If you act up next time we go out you’re wearing this or less, understand?” Jumin continued.

“Yes master.” Zen responded quickly, the brunet backed away from him.

“Okay, I’ve had Jaehee pick something out in your size. She’s the only one around here with a fashion sense so you should be grateful I had her do it. Go find her.” Jumin dismissed him, the platinum-haired male leaving the room. He felt very exposed, the only positive in the situation was that the collar was off.  
Jaehee was in the hallway, she discreetly looked Zen up-and-down, an unamused look on her face. She practically shoved a stack of folded cloth into his hands, promptly leaving. Her heels clicked down the hallway, the hybrid quite confused with the whole situation.

“Um… thanks.” He muttered, though she didn’t seem to catch it. He shrugged, walking back into Jumin’s room. He set the stack down on the bed, the human watching him from across the room. The first thing was a thin black turtleneck long-sleeved shirt, quite the interesting item in his opinion. Then black pants, and finally a white trench-coat-esque styled jacket that stopped around his waist.  
The shirt almost covered the hickies on his neck, and they were really only obvious if you were looking for them. To finish it off Jumin tied his hair back, he tied in a black bow for some contrast and it was done. Zen’s tail swished, the brunet’s eyes following the movement. He grabbed the appendage,

“Stop that.” He commanded quietly, the leopard trying to hold back a cacophony of noises. He couldn’t let Jumin know how that felt…

“Y-yes master.” He managed to squeak out fairly evenly, aside from the stutter. The human seemed satisfied with that, and let go of his tail.

“We need to leave.” He then said, checking his watch briefly. Zen only followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please suggest tags, I have no idea what to put


End file.
